Household appliances, examples of which may include a washing machine or a dishwasher, perform cycles of operation and often have electrical and mechanical components responsible for implementing the cycle of operation of the appliance, with one or more of the components controlling the operation of the other components. For example, a controller, such as a microprocessor-based controller, having a printed circuit board (PCB) with memory, may be used to control the operation of the various components to implement a cycle of operation. A user-interface may be provided as part of or separate from the controller to provide input/output communication between a user of the appliance and the controller.